


ALPHABET BOY [SLOW UPDATES]

by LAFAYAY



Series: CRYBABY FICS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth Wall, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Jealous Behaviour, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Smut, Swearing, Time Travel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAFAYAY/pseuds/LAFAYAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never imagined she'd lived in the world she read about constantly.</p><p>Or<br/>In which Nikolina falls asleep while reading Prisoner of Azkaban and wakes up on July 31st, 1993, with a ticket to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.<br/>[previously named "TRAINING WHEELS"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANOTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this came from but enjoy (:

  _She found herself in her pyjamas, about 3 inches shorter than she remembered, walking down the driveway to pick up the mail. She looked down at the newspaper that the paper boy had left. It read:_

 _**DAILY PROPHET**_ _**JULY** _ _**30TH, 1990** _

_It made Nikolina confused. She was born in 1997, and the Daily Prophet didn't exist outside of her favourite book series. She picked it up and watched the moving pictures on the newspaper. She walked over to the mailbox, pulling it open and seeing just one letter, sealed shut with the Hogwarts crest stamp. She quickly pulled it out, ripping it open and pulling out the letter._

 

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** _

  
_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _  
_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,** _  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

  
_**Dear Ms. Hamilton,** _  
_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.** _  
_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.** _  
_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_Nikolina's ten-year-old eyes widened. She ran into the house, shouting for her mother to come and read the letter that she'd received._

 

* * *

 

 Suddenly, she was sitting up in her bed, her breathing shaky. One fist was closed tightly around a piece of paper that she didn't remember falling asleep with. Still shaking, she turned on the lamp beside her bed to the lowest light setting, squinting at the sudden brightness in her room. She lifted her hand and opened her fist, unfolding the crumpled up paper in her hands. 

  A tiny, rectangular-shaped paper with gold detailing around the edges lay in her hand. In bold, black letters, it read;

**_LONDON to HOGWARTS                           ONE WAY TRAVEL_ **

**_PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS_**

**_KING'S CROSS STATION_ **

At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. And then it occurred to her that her dream might've not been a dream. Hurriedly, she threw the covers of her body, and ran downstairs quietly, and out into the light of the rising sun. It looked almost exactly the same as her dream, with the newspaper laying in the driveway.

 She ran down the porch steps, ignoring the cold concrete against her feet that made her shiver. She reached down, and sure enough, it was the same newspaper, but with different news, and a different date. 

_**DAILY PROPHET                                 JULY 31TH, 1993** _

 Three years since her dream that wasn't a dream took place. The headline was the exact same one she'd read nights before. " _ **BLACK STILL AT LARGE**_ " was in bold letters under the name of the newspaper and the date. Under it was a picture of Sirius Black's mugshot, and to the side was an article named " ** _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND_   _PRIZE_** _ **"**_ with a picture of the Weasley family waving furiously, standing in front of a large pyramid. She'd read the article before. 

 Nikolina looked in the mailbox, just as she'd done three years prior, and found a similar envelope that she'd found that day. When she opened it, more careful than she was three years ago, she found a familiar letter.

_**Dear Ms. Hamilton,** _

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. A list of books for next year is enclosed.** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Professer M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.**_

 Third years. According to this letter, she was a third year student at Hogwarts. Nikolina didn't understand how she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs. Perhaps shock. Maybe she was still dreaming, like the movie  _Inception_? She had to be, because Hogwarts didn't exist, and neither did she in 1993. 

 She turned back to her house, only to see her mother walk out of the house, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 "Nina, what are you doing up so early?" Her mother asked as Nina to her. She smiled as she saw the letter in her hands. "Ah, did you get your list of books for this year?" 

 To say that she was stunned would be an understatement. Why was her mom just going along with it? Wasn't she confused? Nikolina nodded hesitantly.

 "You're probably excited to get your letter so you would get to go to Diagon Alley." Her mom said, chuckling. Nikolina didn't understand what the hell was going on. Why wasn't her mom freaked out? Why did she act like getting letters from a non-existent school was normal? She didn't understand why or how she was here, getting letters from a wizarding school, but she knew that it wasn't a dream. Far from it, actually.

 "Um, I gotta go check something." She ran past her mother, back into her room, setting the letter and newspaper down. Lifting her pillow, she furrowed her eyebrows. The copy of  _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was still right where she left it. In fact, when she turned around, her entire collection of Harry Potter was still there, sitting on her desk.

 Nikolina took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. She wanted answers. After thinking for a bit, she came to a conclusion. 

 The only clear way to get answers, was to go to Hogwarts itself. 


	2. RIDE

 To say the next month was strange would be an understatement. Nikolina spent the entirety of August searching for a reason as to how she had ended up here. She tried searching ways to contact JK Rowling herself, or someone close to her, but that was the thing; JK Rowling didn't exist in this world. She searched the books for hints to someone who'd been in the same situation, but there was nothing. 

 Her mother acted as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but she supposed that was because she'd been attending Hogwarts for three years. Her mother carried on throughout August normally, only asking about Hogwarts occasionally.

 They were set to take a trip to Diagon Alley today, about a week before school started, and Nikolina hoped to find something to help her get some answers. As she dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans, she grabbed a bag to bring  _Prisoner of Azkaban_ with her. If she was correct, the Weasley family, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger should be there on the same day. 

 The drive to The Leaky Cauldron was quick, and Nikolina quickly ran to the backyard. She took a deep breath and tapped the correct brick and....

 Nothing happened. She frowned, as she'd been sure she tapped the correct brick. She jumped when her mother tapped her shoulder, and handed her a wand. Her eyes widened. Her own wand?

 "I-uh, thanks, mum." Nikolina took the wand and tapped the brick again, stepping back as the bricks moved aside to form an archway, revealing Diagon Alley. 

 She'd only been here once, at Universal Studios, but that didn't come close to the real thing. It was gorgeous. Windows were stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... It was just as it was described in the books and portrayed in the movies.

 Nikolina led her parents over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but stopped short once she saw them. She never thought she would see them, but there they were. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. They were easy to identify, with Ron's fiery red hair and Harry's famous glasses and scar. 

 Was it just her or was he even hotter in person? She shook the thought from her head, freezing when Hermione made eye contact with her and smiled politely, making the other two turn to look at what Hermione was smiling at. Suddenly, Nikolina couldn't breathe, meeting three pairs of eyes. When she could finally feel her feet, she booked it to Flourish and Blotts. 

 Ignoring the strange looks her mother was giving her, she bought her books, trying not to breathe too heavily. She had just seen  _Harry Potter_ , and he stared at her! She knew that she was gonna have a difficult time trying to find answers if she kept freezing every time Harry looked at her. If she wanted to find out what was going on, she would have to follow the book, which meant stalking Harry on the down-low. 

 She hoped it wouldn't be as difficult as it seemed.

 

* * *

 

 Nikolina wrapped her arms around her mother awkwardly, trying to comfort her sniffling mom. They were on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, at 10:50AM, saying their goodbyes. Her luggage stood to the side, holding her kitten.

 "Mum, the train is leaving soon, I have to go." Nikolina said, and her mother stood up straight, handing her the bags and the kitten. She waved one last time as she climbed on the train.

 She'd looked in her book before she got on the train, confirming that Harry was in the last compartment of the train with Professor Lupin, and was now making her way down the corridors of the train all the way to the back. She heard their voices coming from the compartment and took a deep breath.

 "You can do this. You'll be fine." She whispered to herself. Nikolina slowly approached the compartment and smiled shyly once their eyes turned to her as she stood in the doorway. "Can I, uh, sit with you's?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know a shitty attempt at a cliffhanger but oh well


	3. PATRONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making up for the long wait for this chapter and the extremely short second chapter with this extremely long chapter (:

 Nina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Hermione smiled politely and nodded. She walked into the compartment and sat next to Harry, despite the butterflies that erupted in her tummy immediately after she did.

 "Hey, I know you! We saw you at Diagon Alley!" Ron realised, making Nina blush and nod.

 "I apologise for staring. I must have looked strange." She replied shyly, making Hermione shake her head.

 "It's fine. I never did learn your name, though." 

 "Nikolina Hamilton. You can call me Nina, that's what my parents call me." Hermione nodded, and Harry turned his attention to the sleeping Professor Lupin. 

 "Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed. Nina answered before Hermione could.

 "Professor R.J. Lupin." She said, offering a small smile when the two boys turned to look at her.

 "How d'you know that?"

 "It's on his case." Hermione replied for her, and Nina nodded in agreement. Ron frowned at the professor's pallid profile.

 "Wonder what he teaches?" He said.

 "That's obvious." Hermione whispered. "There's only one vacancy. Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

 Nina knew that the three had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Gilderoy Lockhart and Quirinus Quirrel. There'd been rumours that the job was jinxed going around the school. 

 "Well, I hope he's up to it." Said Ron. "He looks like one good hex could finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway..." He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"

 Nina listened to Harry tell his friends about the conversation about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had given him. When he finished, Ron looked shocked, and Hermione looked like she could cry. "Sirius Black escaped to come after  _you_? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-"

 "I don't go looking for trouble." Harry interrupted, sounding quite frustrated. "Trouble usually finds  _me_." 

 "Besides, Hermione, how thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter trying to kill him?" Ron said shakily. Nina frowned.

 "Well, considering the fact that Harry tried to stop a professor from getting the sorcerer's stone and went into the chamber of secrets willingly, you's can't really blame Hermione for being worried." She ranted, looking at Ron pointedly. "No offense, Harry, but yes, you do go looking for trouble. Whether you realize it or not." Hermione smiled gratefully at Nina for sticking up for her.

 "How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

 "Well, doesn't everybody know?" Nina replied quickly, trying to play it off. 

 "No one knows how Black got out of Azkaban." said Ron, trying to change the subject. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner."

 "But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the muggles looking out for him too..."

 "What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly, looking around.

 A faint, tinny sort of whistling noise was coming from somewhere. They looked around the compartment, except for Nina, as she knew it was the sneakoscope in Harry's bag. 

 "It's coming from your trunk, Harry." said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning quickly in Ron's hand and glowing.

 "Is that a  _Sneakoscope?_ " Hermione asked, standing up to get a better look.

 "Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

 "Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

 "Of course not! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" 

 "Well stick it in the back of the trunk, will you? I don't want to wake Professor Lupin up. You's should want the same." Nina finally intervened, and Ron obliged, stuffing the contraption in a pair of Vernon Dursley's old socks.

 "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." 

 "Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I've read it's the only entirely non-muggle place in Britain-"

 "Yeah, yeah, Hermione. I just want to go to Honeydukes!" Ron interrupted.

 "What's that?" She asked.

 "It's this sweet shop." Ron explained, getting a sort of dreamy look on his face. Hermione and Ron then continued to talk about what it would be like to visit Hogsmeade. Well, more like interrupting each other and not really listening to what the other was saying. Hermione suddenly turned to look at Harry.

 "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" She said, trying to include him in the conversation.

 "'Spect it will." Harry replied heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." 

 "What d'you mean?" said Ron.

 "I can't go. The Dursley's wouldn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

 Ron looked horrified.

 " _You're not allowed to come_? But- no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission-"

 Harry gave a hollow chuckle. Professor McGonagall, the head of their house, was very strict, and they all knew that.

 "-Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle-"

 "Ron!" Hermione interrupted sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose-"

 "I agree." Nina chimed in.

 "But if  _we're_ with him," Ron said spiritedly to the two girls. "Black wouldn't dare-"

 "Oh Ron, don't talk rubbish! He's killed a whole bunch of people on a crowded street, he won't care!" She said, and just as Ron was going to retaliate, Remus stirred. The quartet watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

* * *

  The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window changed, becoming wilder and darker while the clouds became thicker. People were chasing backward and forward past the door of their compartment. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had settled and was staring at Ron's top pocket.

 At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at their door. 

 "D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding toward Remus. "He looks like he could do with some food."

 Hermione approached their sleeping professor cautiously.

 "Er, Professor?" She said. "Excuse me, Professor?"

 He didn't move.

 "Don't worry, dear." Said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

 "I suppose he  _is_ asleep?" Said Ron quietly as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean... He hasn't died, has he?" 

 "He's breathing." Nina assured them, smiling gratefully at Harry as she took the cauldron cake he'd offered. 

 To the other students, Remus was not very good company, but Nina was grateful to see him. His warm face was a comfort to her, but she couldn't help but think of the fate he would face during the Battle of Hogwarts. Regardless, his presence had other uses. Mid-afternoon, just as the rain had started to fall, footsteps sounded down the corridor. 

 Nina knew exactly who they were. The other three's least favourite students appeared in the doorway: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Although Nina was quite fond of Draco, she detested Crabbe and Goyle.

 Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first train journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy was in Slytherin house; he played seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Draco's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck. Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla-ish hair.

 "Well, look who it is," said Draco in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel." 

 Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly as Draco turned his eyes to Nina, looking her up and down. She couldn't decide whether he was checking her out or sizing her up.

 "Who's this?" Draco asked, trying to act casual. "Hanging out with first years, are you now, Potter?"

 "Actually, Malfoy, she's a third year." Harry replied. Malfoy rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Ron, which Nina took as a sign that he was only sizing her up.

 "Heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," He said. "Did your mother die of shock?"

 Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks' basket to the floor just as Nina grabbed his forearm to stop him from doing anything stupid. Remus gave a snort in reaction to the noise.

 "Who's that?" Draco asked, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Remus.

 "New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case Nina had trouble holding Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

 Draco's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

 "C'mon." He muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

 Nina, Harry, and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

 "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and-" Ron made a gesture of slicing his neck.

 "Ron!" Hermione hissed, pointing at Remus. "Be  _careful_..."

 But Remus was still fast asleep.

* * *

  The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered to life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the wind roared, but still, Remus slept.

 "We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Remus at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him before the train started to slow to a stop. Nina started to shift uncomfortably in her seat, as she knew what came next. 

 "Great." He said. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

 "We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

 "So we're stopping?" Just as Ron said it, the train became slower and slower. As the noise of pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. 

 Harry, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

 The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness except for the faint moonlight.

 "What's going on?" Ron's voice came from in front of Nina.

 "Ow!" Nina gasped. "Ron, you've stepped on my foot."

 "Sorry, Nina." He replied. Nina heard Harry sit back down next to her.

 "D'you think we've broken down?"

 "Dunno..."

 There was a squeaking sound, and Nina saw the dim outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

 "There's something moving out there," He said. "I think people are coming aboard..." Nina drew in a shaky breath, her heart pounding.

 The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell over Harry's legs.

 "Sorry- d'you know what's going on?- Ouch- sorry-"

 "Hello, Neville." Nina heard Harry's voice say.

 "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

 "No idea- sit down-" 

 There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

 "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Came Hermione's voice. Nina panicked as she saw Hermione's figure pass her.

 "Hermione, don't!-" Nina protested just as she heard the door slide open, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

 "Who's that?"

 "Who's  _that_?" 

 "Ginny?"

 "Hermione?"

 "What are you doing?"

 "I was looking for Ron-"

 "Come in and sit down-

 "Not here!" Nina heard Harry say hurriedly. " _I'm_ here!"

 "Ouch!" Said Neville.

 "Quiet!" Remus' hoarse voice said suddenly. Nina relaxed a bit more, knowing that he'd woken up at last. She could hear movements in his corner, and no one spoke.

 There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Remus appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

 "Stay where you are," he said as he slowly got to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid open before Remus could get to it.

 Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a towering cloaked figure that Nina immediately recognised as a dementor. An intense cold swept over them all, and Nina panicked as she saw Harry's eyes roll back into his head. He collapsed onto the floor, twitching and shaking.

 In her panicked state, Nina stood, conjuring up the happiest memory she could think of. She thought of her parents, smiling down at her fondly and lovingly as she yelled the only two words she could think of.

 " _Expecto Patronum!_ " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me nearly 2 weeks to write so I apologise and as always kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. SETTLE

 Barely glimpsing at what her Patronus was, and ignoring the wide-eyed stares that she got from her fellow students, as well as Remus, Nina leaned over Harry's unconscious body.

 "Are you's just goin' stand there?! Help him!" That seemed to snap them out of their reverie, and luckily, Nina knew exactly what to do to wake him up. 

 Harry shot up at the feeling of Nina's hand coming down on his cheek harshly. "Remus, do you have any chocolate?" Nina asked, not even sparing a glance to the professor and holding her hand out for the bar of chocolate that she knew he had. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better." 

 Harry gave her a confused look, but took the bar and moaned in satisfaction as he bit into it.

 "Thank you." He said with his mouth full, and Nina smiled in return. 

 "How did you do that?" Remus' voice came from behind her as the lights flickered back on and the train started to move again. When she turned to meet his eyes, Remus seemed to stop breathing, and Nina couldn't figure out why.

 "Oh, um, my mum taught me." She lied. She didn't have a father, she'd never known him; and her mother was a muggle, so that was a complete lie.

 Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 "Your mother must be a very great witch to be able to teach a young witch a spell that powerful." Remus said with a slightly doubtful undertone in his voice, but Nina ignored it and simply nodded in reply.

 "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?" asked Harry, staring up at the rest of them in confusion.

 "No one screamed." said Ron, more nervously still. 

 "What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

 "A dementor," Remus answered, who was now giving the chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementor a of Azkaban."

 Everyone stared at him as the professor crumpled up the chocolate wrapper.

 "Eat." Remus said. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." With one last confused stare towards Nina, he strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

 "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Harry anxiously.

 "I don't get it... What happened?" Harry said, wiping more sweat off his face.

 "Well- that thing- the dementor- stood there and looked around, I mean, I think it did. I couldn't see his face. And you- you-"

 "It looked like you were having a seizure." Ron said, still looking scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

 "Then Nina, she um, said some kind of spell." Hermione said. "Some silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."

 "It was a patronus charm." Nina said simply, not giving any further explanation. 

 "I felt weird." Ron said. "Like I'd never be happy again..."

 "But didn't any of you... Fall out of your seats?" Harry asked awkwardly. 

 "No. Ginny was shaking like mad, though..." 

 Nina pitied Harry, as she knew he didn't understand why he had gone to pieces like that, when no one else had.

 Remus had come back.

 "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." He said. "Are you alright, Harry?"

 "Fine." Harry muttered in reply.

 No one spoke much for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

 At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet road croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

 "Firs' years this way!" Nina heard Hagrid call. The four students turned to see the gigantic outline of him at the other end of the platform, beckoning terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

 Hermione, Harry, and Ron waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them were shunting them away along the platform. They followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by thestrals, but the other three didn't know that. 

 Nina knew exactly why she could see them. Years ago, she'd seen her aunt having a heart attack, and dropping lifelessly on the floor. Nina shook the memory from her head, climbing into the stagecoach in front of them, Harry shutting the door as they set off, bumping and swaying in procession.

 As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Nina spotted two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. Nina shot a sympathetic look at Harry, who had closed his eyes an leaned back into the lumpy seat. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

 As the three stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in their ears.

 "You _fainted_ , Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually  _fainted_?" Draco elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. 

 "Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said, whose jaw was clenched.

 "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco replied loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, huh, weasel?"

 "Leave him alone, Draco." Nina stepped in, climbing up to the step that Draco stood on. She stood a few inches shorter than him, but her confidence never wavered as she continued to glare at him. 

 "Why should I, hm? What're you gonna do? I bet you're nothing but a  _mudblood,_ just like Granger." Draco spat the word at her, lowering his voice a bit when he said it so that a professor wouldn't hear him, and Nina had to hold herself back from spitting in his eye.

 "Is there a problem?" Said a mild voice. Remus had just gotten out of the next carriage. 

 Draco gave Remus an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and his dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint o sarcasm in his voice, he said "Oh, no- er-  _Professor,_ " then smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

 Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall. Inside, the hall was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

 The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Nina followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called. "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" 

 Harry and Hermione turned around, a surprised look on both their faces. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. 

 Nina chuckled at their scared expressions, knowing exactly what McGonagall wanted them for. She proceeded to the Great Hall with Ron, sitting with him and saving seats for their two absent friends, and started to watch the Sorting. She clapped when students were sorted into Gryffindor, smiling at the little smiles on their faces.  

 She gave a small jump as Harry sat next to her, with Hermione on her other side between her and Ron. 

 "What was that all about?" Ron muttered to Harry.

 Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

 Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles that rested on his extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Nina respected and trusted him. You couldn't help but trust Albus Dumbledore, and he'd always tried to see the best in everyone, as cliché as it sounds. When Draco was plotting his murder, Albus knew of the plan, yet still tried to gently guide him away from his plan. Which, of course, didn't work out in his favor. 

 "Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard, drawing Nina out of her thoughts. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things I would like to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, a dismayed look on his face due to the fact that he did not liked the idea of dementors guarding the school, then continued. "They are stationed at every entrance on the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission-"

 Nina gave a small snort, quiet enough so that nobody heard it.  _Good luck with that,_ She thought to herself, as she knew that Harry would leave the grounds under his invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade. 

 "-Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." He said.

 Percy, who sat a few seats down from the quartet, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

 "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

 "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

 There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus clapped hard, Nina among them. Remus looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. 

"Look at Snape!" Nina heard Ron hiss. 

 Professor Snape had the resentful look that he usually reserved for Harry, but this time, it was directed towards Remus. Of course, Nina knew why, but Harry didn't. 

 "As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Remus died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures reached, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

 The trio that sat next to Nins stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined the applause which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

 "We should've known! Who else would've assigned us a biting book?"

 The four were the last to stop clapping, and Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

 "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" 

 The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drinks, and Nina helped herself to practically everything she could reach.

* * *

 It was a delicious feast; the hall had echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. As soon as Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to her.

 "Would you like to come with us to congratulate Hagrid?" Hermione asked, and Nina smiled, but shook her head.

 "Thank you for the offer, but I'm rather tired. You's can go without me." Nina replied, getting up and walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. However, before she was out the door, she was stopped by Remus. 

 "Yes, R-Professor?" She said, confused as to why she was stopped.

 "I, um, I wanted to ask you what your mother's name was. I'm sure if she's powerful enough to teach a third year the Patronus charm, I'll have heard of her." Remus said.

 "Oh, I don't know, she's not very well known. Her name is Penelope Hamilton." Nina replied, which caused Remus to frown.

 "I see. The name sounds familiar," He lied. "Very well, you better be off to bed, thank you for telling me." 

 Nina nodded and smiled politely, turning and walking back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found that all the students had already gone through the portrait. She walked up to the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

 "Password?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite part of this chapter was when Remus was just like "okay... That sounds fake, but okay." I wonder if anyone can figure out why Remus was so shocked lol. Anyways, for those of you who are confused as to why Nina says "you's" instead of "you all" or "you lot", I imagine her with a Scottish accent. As always, kudos and subscriptions are greatly appreciated!


	5. UPDATE COMING SOON

**_I'm so sorry that it's been over a month since I updated, but I truly have been very busy lately with school! I have started working on the fifth chapter, and it should be up very soon! Thank you for being patient :D_ **

**_[maria]_ **


	6. POTIONS

 When Nina entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy pretending to faint in terror again at the Slytherin table, seemingly entertaining a large group of Slytherins. She spotted Hermione, who perked up as they made eye contact and waved her over. 

 "The little git," George started calmly as Nina approached the table. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our side of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" 

 "Nearly wet himself." Fred agreed as Nina sat next to him, right across from Hermione. She spotted Remus at the staff table, who had been staring at her for a reason she couldn't think of.

 "I wasn't too happy myself," sad George. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

 "Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred continued.

 "You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked in a low voice.

 "Harry, it's alright. It's not your fault that you fainted." George nodded in agreement at Nina's words.

 "Dad had to go out to Azkaban once, remember, George? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most prisoners go mad in there." Fred said. "And anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy is after our first Quidditch match," He continued. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, remember?" 

 Harry nodded and helped himself to some sausages and fried tomatoes, and Hermione had looked up from examining her new schedule at the mention of the Quidditch match. 

 "Are you going to watch, Nina?" Hermione asked, taking the other girl by surprise. Nina bit her lip in thought for a second, then shook her head.

 "No, I don't think so." She said after a few seconds. 

 "Why not? It's the first game of the season!" Ron said, pouting.

 "Yeah, you've gotta go! Show house pride!" Fred agreed with his younger brother. Nina rolled her eyes. 

 "Do you really want me to? With my luck, I'll get hit with a bludger." Nina said, hoping they'd drop it. She had no such luck.

 "That's what the twins are for! You'll be fine, please come!" Harry joined in with the begging. 

 "Fine." She finally gave in, making the trio, as well as the twins cheer. Nina felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and immediately tried to change the subject. "We're starting a few new subjects this year." She mentioned.

 Hermione smiled at the mention of the new classes she was taking. 

 "Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over the bushy-haired brunette's shoulder. "They've messed up your schedule. Look — they've got you down for ten subjects. There isn't enough  _time_." 

 "I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." The rest of the friends didn't know what Hermione meant by that, but Nina did.

 "But look," Ron started, laughing. "See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" — Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving — " _Look_ , under that, Arithmancy,  _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one is that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Nina giggled, making Ron raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

 " _Honestly_ , Ronald, what are you on about? Of course she won't be in three classes at once." Nina responded.

 "Well, then-"

 "Pass the marmalade." Hermione said.

 "But-"

 "Oh, Ron, what's it to you if her schedule is a bit full? She said she's fixed it all with McGonagall." Ron frowned, shaking his head. Nina smirked and winked at Hermione as she reached for some toast.

 Just then, Hagrid's tall form entered the Great Hall. He was wearing a moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

 "All righ'?" He said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five in the morning gettin' everythin' ready... Hope it's okay.... Me, a teacher... Hones'ly...." 

 He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. 

* * *

  The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson of the year. Ron and Harry stood up, finishing up their meals.

 "We'd better go, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there." Harry nodded in agreement at Ron's words, then turned to Nina.

 "You coming with us?" He asked, and Nina shook her head.

 "I've Potions first, but thank you for the offer." To be honest, Nina was terrified. Not only did she not know her way to the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was, but she was also scared of Professor Snape. 

 Of course, she knew why Snape was so biased against Gryffindors. Though, it wasn't her fault that the Marauders had made fun of him his entire time at Hogwarts. However, it didn't make her any less scared of him. 

 Finally, she sighed and stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table, and out into the Entrance Hall. She spotted a painting of a knight, and she approached it. 

 "Um, excuse me, mister knight?" She said hesitantly.

 "Aha! What villain is this, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw!" He said in a heavy French accent, drawing a sword that was way too heavy for him.

 "Sorry, mister knight. I'm looking for the potions classroom." She said, and the knight's rage seemed to vanish. 

 "A quest, alas! Follow me, gentle lady! On! On!" He said, and ran to the right of his painting. She followed the sound of his clanking metal amour down staircases and through hallways until they approached  a door with a brass plaque on it. 

 _ **"Severus Snape, Potions Master**_ _ **"**_ It read.

"Farewell!" The knight said, popping his head into a painting of a beautiful flower-filled landscape. "Farewell, kind madmoiselle! If you ever have need of noble heart and steady sinew, call upon Sir Moreau!" 

 "Thank you, Sir Moreau." She smiled gratefully, pushing open the door as the knight disappeared. 

 The classroom fell quiet, and her eyes immediately fell on Professor Snape. He looked just like he did in the movies, his expression was plain. He scared Nina.

 "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, Ms. Hamilton." Snape drawled out, his voice exactly the way it was in the movies.

 "I apologise, Professor, I got lost." She muttered, sitting in the only available seat, which unfortunately, was next to Draco.

 "Today, we shall make a Shrinking Solution. You will find the recipe page 12 of your books, get started." He said simply, turning and sitting back down at his desk.

 "Try not to mess your potion up and spill it all over my face, mudblood." She heard Draco say in a low voice, making her roll her eyes.

 "Piss off, Draco." Nina said in return, refusing to make eye contact with him. Draco was a bit confused. Why hadn't she called him Malfoy? That's what Potter, the Weasel and the mudblood did. Nina ignored him while she added  to her potion, but could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of her head. 

 "May I help you?" She finally snapped, turning towards him. Draco flushed red, at a loss for words.

 "S-sorry." He finally muttered, looking away and staring at back into his cauldron. Draco stayed that way for the rest of the class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally haven't posted in nearly 2 months I'm so sorry that I've been so busy with school but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for waiting so long! Please leave a kudos, comment and subscribe! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction and my original character, Nina Hamilton.


End file.
